


Lunar Kisses

by Kiloueka



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Era, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Kissing, Lunar Tears, Romantic Fluff, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: In the middle of it all, 2B and 9S sneak down into the Lunar Tear field and pretend everything is all right.





	Lunar Kisses

The two giggling androids lay sprawled out in the soft earth on the cave floor. 

2B plants rapid-fire kisses up and down 9S’ neck, cheeks, forehead, and lips with no rhyme or reason. He squirms and giggles as feather-light kisses brush against sensitive areas. 

His arms are pinned into the dirt by 2B’s powerful, yet slender hands while her knees hold his legs in the same vulnerable position.

Down here in the dim light of the lunar tears, the rules are different. She doesn’t quite understand why; maybe the flowers are influencing her in some way. Maybe the loss of connection with the surface and the lack of contact with Command has something to do with it.

She tries not to think about it too much. She pushes those thoughts aside as much as possible; there’s no time for any of that when their next mission could come in any second. And they have to be ready for it; missing a transmission for too long could send a search party right to their secret haven.

This is their little secret, and she is going to savor it as much as possible.

9S let out a tiny mewling sound as 2B sucks on a particularly sensitive spot right below his ear. His thigh comes up and bumps lightly at the space between her legs. 

2B pulls back, letting out a sharp exhale as a jolt runs up her body and stars briefly cloud her vision. She’s been trying to ignore that urge since they arrived; there’s no time for the full course, they just have to settle for what they have.

2B looks into 9S’ hazy eyes. His soft face is framed beautifully by a dozen glowing tears. The deep blue of his eyes has an almost apologetic look as she recovers from the mild shock. 

She gives him a soft smile; her visor still covers the full display of her emotions. 9S reaches up and gently tugs at the corner of it. 2B shakes her head while slamming 9S’ arm back into the dirt and rushing forward to nip and suck at the tender skin right under his chin.

He lets out a squeal and writhes against her restraints, trying his best to reciprocate. Words escape him as she refuses to give him any pause for breath. 

“2...2B…” he pants after a long bout of wordless mewling.

“Hmm?” She pulls back to look at what a mess he’s become. Face so red she could even see it in the dim blue light of the flowers. Hair so messy and full of dirt she couldn’t tell where it ended and the ground began. Lips so red and plump she has to fight herself to let him speak before she slams her own lips against them.

“I… L--” His words are cut off with an aggressive kiss. She only wants the physical; she can only handle the physical. She can only handle the feeling of his warmth against her. She can only handle the look of his wide eyes sparkling with adoration as they try to map her expression that’s still hidden beneath her visor. 

She pulls back to let him breathe.

“I L--” 

She cuts him off again. One hand releases its grip on his arm and slides up behind his head, tangling itself in his dirty hair and pulling him up closer to her. 

9S lets out a grunt of indignation but takes advantage of the small window of freedom he’s given to quickly reach up and untie 2B’s visor.

She gasps and freezes as the cool air caresses her bare cheeks. Part of her wants to chastize 9S, but the rest of her catches a glimpse of the sheepish, yet smug grin on his face as he silently celebrates his little victory. She decides that being mad at him is virtually impossible.

So she lets him enjoy his win; she smiles and softens her gaze before leaning forward and pressing her forehead against his lightly. 9S hums softly in triumph and pushes up against her just a bit more. She releases his other arm and he wraps it around her back and flips them to their sides. 

He rests his palm against her cheek in a feeble attempt at protecting her soft skin and hair from the dirt. She doesn’t mind either way, it will all come off with little effort.

“2B?”

She tenses up. 9S softens his gaze and runs his thumb along her cheek.

“Thank you,” he smiles.

2B tilts her head slightly and makes a small humming sound.

“You’re a good, kind person.”

2B feels her throat get tight. She starts to protest but 9S pulls her closer.

“You don’t have to say anything, I just wanted to get that off my chest.”

So she doesn’t respond. Instead, she lets her mind empty again as she savors the feeling of his lips on her forehead as he tries to mimic her ministrations from before. He pushes her fully on her back, gently pinning her arms down and sitting lightly on her hips. She doesn’t struggle; she allows herself to live in the moment and enjoy his feather-light touch and gentle humming.

Maybe the world above has gone to shit, but alone in the soft light of the flowers, they can at least pretend everything is okay.


End file.
